


Day 2: What came of it?

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 2 of the 31 Days of FanfictionPrompt: Rare Pair





	Day 2: What came of it?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Rare Pair

Liara sat on the cold stone bench, thankful that the prevailing wind was coming from behind, the Autumn was turning from dry with a hint of coolth to windswept and wet. She looked down, seeing the grass fall away, this vantage point would give stunning views on a clear day, as it was only the memorial ground below was visible through the drizzle, apt really, she thought.

Burying her hands in her pockets Liara felt the familiar weight of Shepard’s N7 tags in her hand, warmed by her touch. The parade ground below was filling, soon enough the service would start, the cannons would fire, she doubted anyone would see the synchronised flyby.

“Will we ever learn?” She called to the mist.

Garrus took his place at her side, trying to ignore the drips that squirmed their way beyond the collar of his jacket, “We both know the answer to that” his voice gravelled, rough against the whistling air around them.

“Twenty years Garrus, and nothing has changed.”  
“At least they still remember” he offered

Liara shook her head, voice tinged with anger, “no they don’t, they pretend to remember, pretend to learn from the past, how many times had the Reaper cycle succeeded, yet here we are!” Liara stood up throwing her arms to the heavens, “how many people lost their lives? How many hopes and dreams were annihilated? How much grief and suffering did the galactic community spill?”

Garrus fixed his sights on the middle distance, “I know.”

“I didn’t fight for this, you didn’t fight for this! For us to go back to ‘remembering’ those lost in our independent silos, each species painting themselves as the saviour, as the keystone, yet we still walk waist deep in inequality, in hate!”

Liara didn’t stop the tears which ran down her face, her frustration at having worked so damn hard, of giving everything she had, and so much that she didn’t even know she had to give, yet nothing changed. There were still people living in poverty, still people who wished wrong on others, still those who thought they had a right to succeed whilst others failed.

She sighed, shoulders sagging, “what good came of it Garrus?”

The Turian stood up, carefully removing his hands from his pockets and gently wiping the tears from Liara’s cheek, “we did” he said simply “and that’s enough.”


End file.
